


The Marketplace

by fireflyangelxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyangelxx/pseuds/fireflyangelxx
Summary: just some cute Nessian fic





	The Marketplace

It was a fine, sunny day to be at the market. 

Nesta was shopping for goods, preparing for Cassian’s return tomorrow night. She wanted to cook the biggest dinner anyone had ever seen and she wanted some wine to go with it. Tomorrow was going to be a long, eventful night, Nesta presumed, and she wanted to be ready for it.

Excitement fluttered in her chest as she strolled through the market, greeting shop vendors and admiring all the pretty jewelry that hung from the racks. She ran her fingers along the gems, wishing she had enough money to purchase some. With Cassian away for military service, it was hard for Nesta to get enough money to indulge herself on jewelry and more expensive clothes.

She settled for getting a nice silk scarf that matched her dress well. Nesta moved on to the food section next, spearing for the exquisite wine bottles that she knew would be on display. She picked up other items as well, choosing all of Cassian’s favorite meals, smiling to herself while she did it. She knew he would love the full-course meal she was preparing. Nothing failed to make Cassian happier than his wife’s cooking.

“Hello, Nesta!” Sevenda waved to the woman from where she stood behind her booth. “I hear Cassian is coming home tomorrow.”

“He is.” Nesta smiled, waving back to the vendor. The woman sold many exotic spices and Nesta decided to browse from her selection for tomorrow’s dinner. “Is your wife coming home as well?”

Sevenda was a long time old friend of Rhysand’s, and she had a wife who served in the same squadron as Cassian. They had just finished serving a term and tomorrow, Cassian would start a month long break before returning to service. Nesta was more than thrilled at the idea of him coming home.

“Yeah, she comes home tomorrow too.” Sevenda beamed, holding out a couple of spices for Nesta to examine. “Maybe we can throw a party.”

“For sure.” Nesta maintained an easy smile, though she could already foresee the crazy outcomes of throwing a party. No doubt Feyre was going to hear about this later today and she and Rhys would spend the next day planning out the elaborate details. The two of them loved parties like no other did.

Nesta picked out the spice of her choice and bid goodbye to Sevenda. “See you in a few days.” Nesta said, already knowing that there would indeed be a party she would have to attend. All her friends were probably going and no doubt Cassian would love the idea as well.

Her phone rang just when she was about to buy the wine. She fished it out of her pocket, giving the storekeeper an apologetic look as she stepped into a quiet corner to receive the call. “Hm?” She frowned at her screen, trying to figure out who the caller was. It wasn’t any number she recognized.

“Hello?”

“This is the United States government calling you about your husband, Cassian.” The voice was formal, deep, yet somehow familiar at the same time. But Nesta could only focus on the words. Her heart stopped.

Nobody ever got a phone call about their husband serving in the army unless... Nesta put a hand to her mouth, horrified.

 _I was going to make dinner, we were going to have a party..._ Nesta couldn’t believe this. Of course she knew the risks of having someone serve in the army, with all the risks of war and such, but she never believed that it would happen to Cassian. She opened her mouth to say something--anything--wanting the man to stop talking.

“We are also calling you because you have tampered with government property and you will be fined for this matter.” The voice continued, holding a hint of laughter. Nesta frowned, confused by the turn of the conversation.

“Excuse me? Is this about my husband?” She asked sharply, “I haven’t touched anything government related.”

“This is both about your husband and about government property.” The voice was definitely sounding amused. “To put it in crude terms, having sex with a soldier is messing with government property and that simply isn’t allowed. You and Cassian had...a little fun the night before he went into service, didn’t you? Didn’t you read the rules?”

The man on the other side of the line seemed to be reigning in his laughter. Nesta put two and two together and shouted. “RHYS!”

He burst out laughing. Nesta let him go on for about ten seconds before she snapped. “I’m going to hang up on you.”

“No, wait! I’m sorry, Azriel dared me to do that and I couldn’t resist. I just wanted to call you because Cassian’s coming home tomorrow, right? Feyre wants to throw a party. Can we throw a party?”

Nesta sighed. _I knew they’d want to._ “Yeah, sure, whatever. I just saw Sevenda at the market and she said her wife is coming home tomorrow too. We can invite them if you want a bigger crowd.”

“Awesome! I’ll tell Feyre and we’ll start planning right away. Sorry for the prank by the way, your reaction was priceless though.”

“You asshole!” Nesta fumed, angry all over again, “I thought Cassian was dead! Do you know how scared I am to get a call from the government every day Cassian is out there? It’s not even remotely funny.”

“Sorry,” Rhys laughed a little again, “Seriously, I am. I didn’t mean to scare you, but did you really think you could get fined for ‘tampering with government property’? Well I mean _technically_ he works for the government and so having sex with him without their permission _could be_ \--”

“Oh just go plan your stupid party!” Nesta hung up on her sister’s husband, furious. Of course she should have known better to believe him, since Cassian hadn’t been out with the troops for a couple of weeks now. He had been back at base, training and doing other things. There was minimal chance of him being harmed yet Nesta had still fallen for Rhys’s trick.

She blew out her breath in one long sigh, turning to go back to the store. She still had to buy that wine and then she had to get home and see what she could do about the house. It was still a mess from her lack of cleaning and Cassian would throw a fit if he knew Nesta had been slacking lately on the household chores.

She could only imagine all the teasing that would come out of it.

Intending to walk back out to the store, Nesta was surprised when her phone rang again. It was the same number.

Nesta scowled, debating whether or not she should pick up. When she let the call go to voicemail, Rhys just called again. “Jeez,” Nesta muttered, “what a persistent guy. I wonder what he wants to say now.”

“Hello?” She finally picked up.

“Hey again! I just wanted to say that you shouldn’t be too mad at me because Cassian is actually all right and he’s definitely coming home. That was definitely all a joke so don’t worry.” Rhys’s tone was both cheerful and strangely nervous.

“I’m not worried about that.” Nesta blinked in confusion. What was with Rhys today? He was acting so strangely even after the prank was over. “I know he’s not dead; I’m not stupid. He’s coming home tomorrow.”

“Are you sure about that?” Rhys was sounding sly now.

Nesta’s heart beat faster. “What are you talking about?”

“Sorry, I gotta go!” Rhys abruptly shouted into the phone, no doubt trying to avoid the question.

“Wait! What are you--?” Nesta didn’t even get to repeat her question when Rhys hung up on her. She groaned, nearly throwing her phone to the ground in frustration. “Come on! That man is infuriating and impossible to deal with, I swear.”

She stalked back out of the corner she had walked into in order to receive the call and was so shocked she just stopped in her tracks and gaped at the person leaning against the wall. He was in full military dress, as if he had just come back from the base and didn’t bother to change. He was also smirking right at Nesta.

“C-Cassian!”

“Hello, Nesta.”

Nesta opened and closed her mouth a few times. “How--?”

She ran into his arms, tears springing to her eyes. He swung her around, wrapping his arms tight around her. “I got off a day early and I wanted to use the time to surprise you. Feyre told her you were in the market so I decided I’d come to pick you up. She also warned me that Rhys was going to try to prank you.”

Nesta let out a strangled noise, half-laughing, half-crying. “Oh you’re too late, Cass. He already did that.”

She felt him smile. “I figured Rhys would make sure it happened before I got here. I already messaged him that I was home and he said it was perfect timing. Whatever that means.”

Nesta vowed in her head that she would get Rhys back for the prank tomorrow at the party. “I can’t believe you’re actually here. I feel like I’ve been waiting years when it’s only been months since you first left.”

Cassian pulled away from her so he could kiss her on her forehead and look into her eyes. “I’m here now.” He said softly. “Was it worth the wait?”

“Always.” Nesta rested her head against his broad chest. “I’m so glad you’re home safely.”

“What’s with all your bags?” Cassian studied all the groceries hanging from Nesta’s arms. “What _are_ you doing at the market anyway? I thought you liked to go shopping only on Mondays. Today is Friday.”

Nesta blushed at the reminder of her strict schedules. Her friends--Cassian especially--made fun of her all the time about how she had a set schedule that she never strayed from. Either she went shopping on Mondays or she never went that week at all.

“Today was a special occasion.” Nesta explained, pulling out of his embrace so she could show him the contents of the bags. “I was going to cook dinner for you tomorrow night but I guess I’ll just have to do it tonight.”

Cassian’s eyes gleamed. “Cook dinner, or are you going to cook something else instead?”

Nesta smacked him on his arm. “Dinner, you oaf. You’ll get desert after. Whatever treat you’d like.” She grinned at him.

“You wicked little thing.” Cassian laughed. “Are we having wine with all this food too?”

“Of course,” Nesta scoffed, “what kind of host do you think I am? What’s a celebration dinner without wine?”

Cassian leaned down so his mouth was just next to her ear. She shivered at his closeness, craving his touch. “I can think of other ways to get me loose and relaxed. We could celebrate other things too.”

Nesta’s cheeks flared red and she pushed away from him, laughing breathlessly. “Oh just wait until you get home, Cassian. We’re in public!”

His husky laugh made her toes curl and Nesta couldn’t help the silly smile that slipped on her face and stayed there.

It felt good to have him home, and Nesta knew she would make the most out of his return.


End file.
